


Part 1, Chapter 5 "The Black Robes”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [5]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 5 "The Black Robes”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.

I had no recollection of how I had ended up tied to the broad, massive crucifix clothed in silk. All I could remember, after Emeritus had made me his own before the Ghouls, was him whispering something in my ear, and I had replied “For you, everything”. I tilted my head to both sides, and saw the Ghouls standing in the same semi-circle, yet this time we were on the elevated part of the chapel. On the other side, slightly below us, were the devotees. The cross had been nailed down on two massive stones, and served as the altar for tonight’s ritual; a ritual in which I was to be the main attraction. My legs weren’t tied down, yet I had no chance to escape. I was dressed all in black, in an outfit similar to that of the Ghouls, sans the mask. I was naked underneath, and the fabric felt soothing against my skin. Suddenly, I heard a gasp spreading through the chapel, and it was as if the air had changed.

I could feel his presence. Emeritus. His gloved hand stroked my cheek, and my body froze as he tilted my head to greet him; he had changed. He was different, more defined, absurdly enough he seemed younger. But as I met his eyes, I knew it was the one I loved. Emeritus bent down over me and kissed me, with the same passion and intensity as before. He wore the black robe, and even the robe seemed to have found new life, nearly illuminating in its blackness. I loved the taste and the feel of his dark lips, lips like none I had never encountered before. Emeritus got down on his knees, and tore the fabric of my garment open, kissing my neck and clavicles; greedy, and fully aware that all eyes were on us. He was so eager, so stern, in his lust. I moaned as he took my nipple between his lips, while looking at me. As he bit it, I moaned louder. I could tell he wanted them all to hear. A gloved fingertip found its way between my lips, and I tasted the leather while Emeritus licked my fleshy peaks, taking all that he could in his warm, wet mouth. His other hand followed his mouth, massaging and kneading.

The devotees began to murmur, and moan. Some were chanting; others were still. But I could hear them breathing. Emeritus moved slowly towards my face again, biting my neck to ensure his markings on me. He held my face between his hands now, the tip of his nose rubbing against mine, before he kissed me the way only he knew how. I wanted to swallow every drop he gave me, our tastes blending together to become one. Emeritus let go of my face and stood up, turned around towards the congregation. I saw his eyes going from one end to the other, slowly. With one elegant gesture, he had them all on their knees. He turned to the Ghouls, whom he nodded slightly to, and thus they were on their knees as well. To my great pleasure, he lifted his robe and revealed that he wore nothing underneath on this magical eve, and sat down across the crucifix.

Emeritus spread my legs, and held them apart below the knees. I bit my lip to conceal a moan as I felt, and saw, his tongue gliding over the skin on my leg. He kissed and bit his way down my inner thigh, suckling lightly on the thin skin. I was already wet; a look from his breathtaking eyes, or a slight gesture with his hands, was often enough to send my body into ecstasy. He pulled my robes up, around my waist, and positioned himself carefully so that he could taste what he himself had conjured from deep within me. The prominent frown was stunning to behold as he stared at the sight before him. A quick glance from him, and I knew I was doomed. Slow, wet strokes were executed, again and again. Every time his tongue slid across my clitoris, I grinded against it, yearning for it to stay. But he kept teasing me, kept tasting me. I squirmed upon the cross, in my bondage, lusting for his tongue and the pleasures it gave me.

I moaned and begged, uttering his name as if it was a prayer, and soon, those prayers were answered. He closed his lips around my clitoris, the tip of his tongue flicking mercilessly against it. I squirmed and moaned, and the louder I became, the harder he licked me. His mouth was like a divine, pulsating device tormenting me, promising me delights far beyond those of the mortal realm. I heard his moans now, felt them vibrating, creating new sensations. I arched my back, my entire lower body pushing against his face, methodically and passionately. His name became my litany, and soon his mouth became my salvation. I cried out as I came, the moan echoed in the chapel, and I heard a wave of exhales coming from the devotees, as if they had held their breath awaiting my climax.

After kissing my soaked lips, Emeritus lifted his robe further, and unveiled his glorious cock. It amused me that they could all see it, but none of them would ever experience its delights. I watched in awe as his cock entered me, enjoying every second of it venturing deeper and deeper inside of me. Emeritus placed my legs on his shoulders, keeping them in place with a firm grip, his gloved fingertips burrowing themselves into the skin. He fucked me slowly, and I looked at his ghastly, gorgeous face, mesmerized by its beauty. He never took his eyes off me, just kept staring while he fucked me for all to see. The Ghouls retreated back to shadows, only to emerge within the gathering of devotees. Moans began to emerge from the fleshy crowd, and I realized that an orgy was about to be unleashed. I turned my head and saw the Ghouls tasting, touching, and fucking everyone they could get their hands on, and I smiled. But I soon found out that someone wanted my attention all to themselves, and a hand forced my head back into position; to gaze upon him, and him alone.

The moaning crowd became louder, and I heard the sound of flesh against flesh. Emeritus bent down on top of me, my legs still over his shoulders, his hand still controlling the actions of my head. His thrusts became harder and harder, his cock hitting that sacred spot within me, igniting the dark flame. The blackness of our robes melted together; black against pale skin and warm flesh. My mouth sought his, and found it with great joy, binding his lips to mine. I felt as if I was on the brink of destruction, sacrificed upon the altar of sin, but Emeritus’ moans and curses reminded me that this was real, and ours to share. Even though his appearance had changed, the way he fucked me hadn’t, and I could barely take the intense pleasure of it all. But I knew, to be his, this was what I had to endure, and I did it willingly, gladly, proudly. I bit his lip to draw blood, to taste what ran through his veins. He moaned, and I knew he was close. I let go of his mouth and watched him as he approached his climax, as I did mine. I licked the black skin on his neck right before he came, and the taste, was sublime. Emeritus’ orgasmic outburst caused them all to go quiet, as they beheld our union of the flesh, the black silk clinging to us like a second layer of skin. In my awe, my climax arrived, binding him to me. He untied me, and I embraced him. From upon the altar, we watched as the orgy unfolded before us, a ritual of the flesh.


End file.
